The Learning Curve
by Anise Nalci
Summary: AU. Caleb has just recently won a martial arts scholarship to the prestigious Sheffield Institute, which is renowned for its excellence in academia, sports and theatrical studies. There, he meets several new friends, including a beautiful girl. C/C.


_**Learning to live…**_

_

* * *

_

_AU. Caleb has just recently won a martial arts scholarship to the prestigious Sheffield Institute, which is renowned for its excellence in academia, sports and theatrical studies. There, he meets several new friends, including a beautiful girl. C/C._

* * *

**THE LEARNING CURVE  
**

* * *

_**The Sheffield Institute of Learning and Research. **_

_Caleb is interviewed by Mrs. Knickerbocker and is accepted on a martial arts scholarship. He meets Will and Hay Lin, and stumbles upon his room-mate in a very awkward way.  
_

* * *

_We are each responsible for all of our experiences._  
(Louise L. Hay)

* * *

The wizened secretary to the principal nodded as Caleb Hart entered the office. She stood up on her frail legs (Caleb wondered how she could even manage standing up) and gave him a smile (but Caleb thought that she wanted to eat him.)

"Mr. Hart, I presume?" The secretary asked, in a strong voice that belied her frailty.

"Yes, Miss," Caleb replied.

"If you will wait for a while, Principal Knickerbocker will be out to see you. She is busy with one of the students right now."

"Of course," Caleb said.

At that moment, two girls left the office, accompanied by a lady who had such an aura of authority Caleb could only guess she was Principal Knickerbocker. She turned to the secretary to say something, but caught sight of Caleb. She looked blank as she did so.

Caleb knew that he was not a typical teenage boy. He was quite tall, around the vicinity of 6'0, and was quite strong and muscular. To some, he appeared intimidating and stern, with his untamed and rather long brown hair, and piercing, dark eyes. He had been a martial arts practitioner all his life, having learnt from his father, Julian, who had been a world renowned martial arts champion and practitioner, being skilled in _Muay Thai, Judo, Karate_ and Brazilian _Jiu-Jitsu. _He was now the owner of several elite martial arts academies, and Caleb had followed suit. Caleb had begun training for martial arts when he was very young; he started when he was five, and had won several state and national championships. He enjoyed _Karate _and _Muay Thai_, and was also interested in _Capoeira_. He had been home-schooled for most of his life before entering a public school two years ago, due to his rigorous martial arts training, but when one of his father's former colleagues remarked on Caleb's phenomenal talents in the field of martial arts and encouraged him to enter Sheffield Institute under a sports' scholarship, his father had agreed. He knew he was quite the athlete, and the colleague was certain he could get the scholarship.

"It would be a cinch," the colleague had said. "Besides Sheffield Institute is renowned for its high excellence in academia, sports and theater. It would really give Caleb a chance to enter the ivy leagues."

That was why he was here now. He extended a hand to Mrs. Knickerbocker. "Caleb Hart, Miss Knickerbocker."

Mrs. Knickerbocker finally shook herself out of her reverie. "Ah, yes. You must be Caleb Hart. Mr. Hart, these are my two students, Wilhemina Vandom and Hay Lin. Both Wilhemina Vandom and Hay Lin are part of the student council. Wilhemina is a sophomore while Hay Lin is a freshman. Girls, this is Caleb Hart."

"It's nice to meet you," Hay Lin smiled.

"Yes," the girl named Wilhemina nodded. She turned to Mrs. Knickerbocker. "I think we should talk to Matt about this change in plans."

"Of course, Miss Vandom. I will see all of you a little later."

Caleb had the opportunity to observe the two girls. The red-haired girl was of medium height, perhaps around 5'6 and seemed to despise being called by her name, Wilhemina Vandom. She was passably pretty, her hair styled into a short red bob _a la _Victoria Beckham (but with red hair instead of platinum blonde) and dark brown eyes. She looked to be smart, but a little reserved and dressed somewhat like a tomboy. The other girl, Hay Lin, had long, shiny hair so dark, it looked to be blue, and this was tied into tow pigtails that reached to nearly her waist. She was petite and skinny, like most Asian girls Caleb had come across, but where those Asian girls were quiet and coy, Hay Lin was a bundle of creative energy and was hyper. The girls soon left, leaving Caleb with Mrs. Knickerbocker, who opened the door to her office.

"Please come in," she said, and going to her desk, sat down. Seeing Caleb still standing, she motioned to a chair. "Have a seat."

Gingerly, Caleb sat down.

Picking up a file from her desk, she flipped it open. "Yes, Caleb Hart. While your academic results are acceptable, they are below par for the Sheffield Institute."

That was surprising. Caleb had three As (Algebra, PE and Pre-calculus) and three Bs (Physics, Calculus and English), but the rest were all Cs, which – in his previous school – was quite satisfactory.

"But you achievements in sports has been a wonder," Mrs. Knickerbocker said, amazement showing on her face. "You have played in many sports for your last school, I see, many of which you have never played until two years ago. Basketball, track – and your achievements in martial arts are extraordinary." Wonder filled her voice. "I wonder –" She trailed off, looking up at the ceiling far above her, and moved closer to her.

"How about I offer you a conditional scholarship?" Mrs. Knickerbocker asked. Caleb leaned forward. "If you can manage to maintain a B average, you can learn at the Sheffield Institute under a Sports Scholarship. However, if you are otherwise unable to do so –" Again, her voice trailed.

"I can do that," Caleb said, in a determined voice.

Mrs. Knickerbocker looked stunned at his interjection, and smiled. "Of course. Very well, then. I will give you a list of subjects taught here at Sheffield."

Caleb took the list and read it:

_LIST OF SUBJECTS__ (Tick where applicable)_

_LANGUAGE_

_-English Language_

_-English Literature_

_-Public Speaking/Debate_

_-Technical/Creative Writing_

_MATHEMATICS_

_-Algebra_

_-Geometry_

_-Statistics_

_-Trigonometry_

_-Pre-Calculus _

_-Calculus _

_SCIENCES_

_-Biology _

_-Chemistry _

_-Environmental Science _

_-Forensics_

_-Geology_

_-Physics _

_ELECTIVES_

_-Visual Arts_

_-Performing Arts_

_-Vocational Education_

_-Computer Science/Business Education_

_-Journalism/Publishing_

_-Foreign Languages_

_-Health Science_

_ADVANCED PLACEMENT/HONORS PROGRAMS_

_-Art History_

_-Biology_

_-Calculus (AB & BC)_

_-Chemistry_

_-Chinese Language and Culture_

_-Comparative Government & Politics_

_-Computer Science (A & AB)_

_-English Language & Composition_

_-English Literature & Composition_

_-Environmental Science_

_-European History_

_-French Language_

_-French Literature_

_-German Language_

_-Human Geography_

_-Italian Language and Culture_

_-Japanese Language and Culture_

_-Latin: Vergil_

_-Latin Literature_

_-Macroeconomics_

_-Microeconomics_

_-Music Theory_

_-Physics B_

_-Physics C: Mechanics_

_-Physics C: Electricity and Magnetism_

_-Psychology_

_-Russian Language and Culture_

_-Spanish Language_

_-Spanish Literature_

_-Statistics_

_-Studio Art (2-D, 3-D, & Drawing)_

_-U.S. History_

_-U.S. Government & Politics_

_-World History_

Suddenly, it was clear to Caleb why Sheffield Institute was renowned for academia.

"Well, which classes would you like to take? You must remember, you have to maintain at least a B average," Mrs. Knickerbocker said.

"Perhaps I should go home and think this over? It's quite a lot to handle in one day, you know – I mean, Madam," Caleb said.

Mrs. Knickerbocker smiled. "Of course. We'll finish up registration tomorrow. We want you to hurry up, because you're already three days behind the other students."

Mrs. Knickerbocker had to be kidding him. How much could the teachers possibly cover in three days?

"I assume, like most other high school students at the Sheffield Institute, you will be a border?"

"Oh, er, well, as for my martial arts training, you see –" Caleb stuttered. That was ridiculous. Why was he even stuttering? He knew he would have to board, seeing as he lived outside of Heatherfield (although he was secretly hoping he wouldn't have to). Perhaps it was because Mrs. Knickerbocker was so formidable at her desk –

"That will be no problem. We have a martial arts training center here, as well as an instructor, Peter Cook. Although, (Mrs. Knickerbocker paused and smiled) I don't think you really need an instructor. Perhaps there are some things you could teach the other students?"

"Yes, of course," Caleb said, immediately.

"Well, then that is all," Mrs. Knickerbocker stood up and shook Caleb's hand. Caleb returned the firm handshake. She gestured to the door.

"Oh, er, thanks, Mrs. Knickerbocker," Caleb said before leaving.

"My pleasure, Mr. Hart."

* * *

Caleb had discussed the subjects with his father, and by the next morning, he met Mrs. Knickerbocker, with bags of clothes and necessities, including his _nung-chuks_. He began to worry when the smile that was on her face was replaced with worry.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hart, you haven't taken enough APs."

"Excuse me?" Caleb was surprised. He didn't know that he _had _to take APs at Sheffield.

"Yes, at least 4 APs."

_This school – is __insane_, Caleb thought. It must have shown on his face. Mrs. Knickerbocker's expression softened. "Of course, we could always let you have a tutor in school."

"Oh, er," Caleb said, unintelligently.

"Excellent!" Mrs. Knickerbocker said.

Caleb took the regular subjects: 2 Languages (English Language and Public Speaking/Debate), 2 Mathematics (Trigonometry and Calculus), 3 Sciences (Biology, Chemistry and Physics), 1 Elective (Health Sciences), and the 4 APs required (Physics B, Physics C: Mechanics, Physics C: Electricity and Magnetism and Environmental Science for a lark, since it looked simple). He wasn't really sure what he wanted to be in the future; perhaps sport science? They didn't have that at Sheffield, so he figured Environmental Science would be similar. Not that he really knew what it was.

"Well, we should get you boarded up with one of our high school students. Hmm," Mrs. Knickerbocker checked one of her files. "Ah, yes. I believe that you should be able to stay in Room 124." He was then ushered out by the secretary, who passed him a copy of the Dorm Rules (formally known as _The Dormitory Rules of The Sheffield Institute of Learning and Research_), one of which included: _No bringing members of the opposite sex into your dormitory room_. Right.

He entered the room, to find the red-haired girl, who he recognized as Wilhemina Vandom sitting, sprawled up on top of the bed, in a red tube top and black shorts. She sat up with a jolt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Caleb yelled back.

"What's it to _you_?"

"I happen to be living here!"

"I've never seen you in this room before!"

The door to the bathroom opened, and he saw a guy opening the door. "Hey, baby –" Anonymous Guy said, before realizing Caleb was in the room.

So Wilhemina had boyfriend, who was Anonymous Guy. Anonymous Guy was pretty good-looking. Caleb assumed he was a musician, from his rugged looks (which Caleb knew some girls would find attractive) and dark eyes and black hair. He wasn't tanned, like Caleb, but relatively tall. Actually, he could have been Caleb's height, because he was leaning against the wall.

Insert awkward silence as Caleb realized that Anonymous Guy was his room-mate and not red-headed girl, and that Caleb just came across a breach in the Dorm Rules – er, _The Dormitory Rules of The Sheffield Institute of Learning and Research_. Caleb thought of saying, "Rule #56 states that we can't have girls in our dorms," but decided against it. He didn't want to rile up red-head's temper any further. Instead he extended his hand, and said, "Hey, I'm your new room-mate. Caleb Hart."

Anonymous Guy looked at Caleb and said, "Hey, nice to meet you, roomie. I'm Matthew Olsen. But you can call me Matt. This is my secret-girlfriend, Will Vandom."

"Matt!" The girl-now-known-as-Will-and-no-longer-Wilhemina hissed. "If you tell him, it wouldn't be a secret and it'll get back to Hay Lin and Irma and then we'll have them and the rest of the school to deal with."

"Yeah," Caleb scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "We've met. Outside Knickerbocker's office. She introduced her as Wilhemina."

Matt grinned as Will shuddered and said, "Please don't call me that. It was my deranged father who decided to name me that."

"You mean, estranged, Will."

"I mean, both." Will sighed. "What brings you here?"

"A martial arts scholarship."

"Whoa, you're like Peter then, right?" Matt asked.

"He doesn't know who Peter is; he's new, Matt!" Will told him. "Peter Cook is a senior, and he just took up martial arts four years ago. He's really good, though. But for you to have a scholarship in martial arts – that's pretty amazing."

"Hey, what about me?" Matt joked.

Will laughed and gave him a quick, shy peck on the cheek. "You're amazing."

Caleb laughed as Matt grinned as he turned slightly pink and proud. Will didn't notice this, as she was telling Caleb, "Matt's on a Performing Arts scholarship. He's really good in musical instruments, but he loves the guitar."

"Are you on a scholarship?" Caleb asked.

Will looked sheepish as she said, "Science whiz. Academic scholarship."

"Are all of your friends on scholarships, then?" Caleb asked, surprised. Matt shook his head.

"Martin is (Will snorted). He's on an academic scholarship, like Will. Nigel isn't, but he's sponsored by one of his well-to-do family members. Neither is Andrew or Eric. They're relatively well-to-do."

Will shook her head. "More like loaded. It costs a fortune to enter Sheffield. I mean, Taranee and I are on academic scholarships –"

"Martin, Taranee, Cornelia and Will are on honor roll," Matt interjected.

"Cornelia is? But she hates school. And she never told us about it," Will said. "You're probably mistaken."

Matt shrugged.

"But Irma has a Performing Arts scholarship, and Hay Lin has an Art scholarship. But I know for sure Cornelia, Elyon and Alchemy don't have a scholarship."

Matt whistled. "Rich girls. Very Gwen Stefani."

"Indeed," Caleb remarked.

At that moment, there was a handphone ringing. Will ran off to grab a handphone from the table, and began talking. "Hay Lin, what is it? – No seriously. – Slow down, I can't hear you. – Cornelia and Taranee did _not_. Okay, I'll be there soon." She flipped her handphone shut. "Okay, I've got to take off. See you, Matt (peck on the cheek)." To Caleb, she said, "Look, Caleb, I know we haven't got off to a great start, but I'm willing to let bygones be bygones if you don't tell anyone. About Matt and I. Until we're ready, that is. You will earn my everlasting gratitude." She ran off.

Matt laughed to himself. Noticing Caleb was still standing, he said, "Why don't you sit down? It's your room after all. What subjects are you taking?"

"English Language, Public Speaking/Debate, Trigonometry and Calculus, Biology, Chemistry and Physics, Health Sciences for my elective, and for the 4 APs required, I'm taking Physics B, Physics C: Mechanics, Physics C: Electricity and Magnetism and Environmental Science."

"You're taking Environmental Science," Matt said. "Are you some sort of genius? That's like, the hardest course!"

"You can't be serious. I thought it was the easiest course?" Caleb said.

"No way! What made you think that? The only people I know who take that course are the Honor Roll students and Cornelia, because that's the field she wants to go into! _And_ you're taking AP Physics courses as well as the difficult Maths subjects."

"I'm pretty all right in Maths, Physics and PE, hence my Health Science elective," Caleb said.

"Caleb, I think you don't know what you've gotten yourself into. It's a whole different ball game in Sheffield. Seriously. It's a struggle just maintaining a D average."

"That's your grade?' Caleb asked, shocked.

"No, it's Uriah the creep bully of Sheffield. He's a bully, and can't be expelled even though Mrs. Knickerbocker's tried because his parents are freaking rich."

"Right," Caleb nodded.

"But that's after he'd been studying hard all term last year. He started to bully because it seemed more fun. At least, that's what Nigel told me."

"Nigel?"

"Yeah. He used to be in Uriah's gang, but he quit. He's a pretty nice guy. Don't worry. Although (Matt gave an amused smile), they should be afraid of you. For me, even with Martin and Will tutoring, I can barely maintain a B. But I'm taking easier subjects," Matt grinned. "You, my new friend and roommate – I'm afraid _you're _done for."

Caleb groaned.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

_Freakishly long chapter. I hope you guys like it. I know I'm also supposed to continue, __When We Meet, Sparks Fly__, and I wear I will. Just not right now. __**But it will be updated**__. :)_

_In the meantime, enjoy. I didn't put that much shippy moments, but thatw as because it was inhumanly long. So, cheerios until next time –_

_lianneharmony_

_

* * *

_

_**References**_

_

* * *

_

_All martial arts are real. I checked it on Wikipedia. :P_

_So are nung-chuks. I borrowed that from Bring It On: In It To Win It.  
_

_I'm not sure whether these subjects would be taught in an American High School. That too, was wikipedia'd. However, the list of AP subjects are complete and people really do teach (and learn) every single one of them. Assuming Sheffield Institute is a highly-ranked school and very prestigious (look at the architecture from the TV series and tell me it can't be an elite, private school), well, I'm sure they'd have to have the funding for all those APs (especially since every student needs to take at least 4 APs , which they wouldn't have to in a normal high school)._

_I made up the title of the dorm rules for Sheffield Institute. _

_Rich Girl is a song sung by Gwen Stefani that I wished I owned._

_I also made up the full and formal name of Sheffield Institute (which is how it's known as in canon). I added some words so that it will sound more prestigious; hence __The Sheffield Institute of Learning and Research__._


End file.
